1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for incorporating social networking maps in collaboration tooling and devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for enabling a user of a collaboration tool the ability to communicate via actions and/or events with other users based upon real-time hierarchical social network relationship mapping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social Networking Analysis (or SNA) is defined as the mapping and measuring of relationships and flows between people, groups, organizations, animals, computers or other information/knowledge processing entities. Nodes in the network may represent people and groups, while links show relationships or flows between the nodes. As such, SNA provides both a visual and a mathematical analysis of human relationship.
A challenge found is that existing art does not allow collaboration tools the ability to perform more advanced relationship-based actions based on dynamic real-time social networks. For example, a collaboration tool may be a cell-phone, an email application, or an instant messaging application. In addition, social networks are typically not utilized across different collaboration tool types, thus increasing a user's burden to maintain multiple social networking maps.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for utilizing different types of collaboration tools in order to perform rule-based actions that allows a user to communicate with recipient users based upon relationships.